RWBY The Warrior Comes Home
by ITACHIRUNO
Summary: This is a continuation Of my first story "The Last Warrior". Marty is coming to Vale as the Vital Festival is coming to a close and a new enemy makes their move. I hope you will follow along and review and comment. I dont own RWBY (wish I did though) just this little story I made up in my head.
1. Chapter 1

The black air skid came to a holt. There it was, the entrance into the base of the mountain. A pair of black boots touched down on the ground and startted making their way towards to base. They went into the entrance, a sword is struck up against a rock and a hallway lights up with tourches down deeper into the ground. A lone guy walks down the newly lit hallway lightly humming to himself.

Ok Yang you can slow down now Weiss yells.

The energenic blonde is having too much fun driving this fast. She has the engines wound up to full throttle and is living her life by the second. Ruby and Blake are in the back trying to see where they are heading. The skid abruptly comes to a holt and when the girls look up they see the walls of Vale. Then they are granted access to the city and they enter into the streets of Vale. They end up back at Beacon to their rooms.

Here we are exclaimed Yang. Home at last and not a scratch on anyone or this AWESOME ride. The side pannel falls off and a cloud of black smoke comes out from the exhaust. Well almost no scrath Blake says trying to hold back a smile.

Oh Marty is gonna be sooo pissed sis Ruby adds in.

Naw he will probably laugh it off. Wont he? says Yang to her teammates. (the other girls just walk away) Wont he?

As they enter the halls of Beacon Academy they are met by Ozpin who askes if they found the person they were looking for? They decide to go to a private room and tell him about their training and how Marty was going to be showing up in the near future. Ozpin tells the girls not to mention anything about the Motosai or Marty or their training.  
He wants to keep the concern down so the festival can go on as planned. They agree and leave Ozpin in a bit of a questioning of what is yet to come.

The girls get to their room finally and start to unpack. Ruby begins to sharpen Cresent Rose and clean the rifle barrel. Blake picks up her book and begins to read just like she never missed a beat. Yang Decides to take a bath and Weiss starts to reload Myrtenaster with dust. Finally it seems like everything has calmed down for the team. Yang emerges form the bath in her sleepware and everyone climbs into their beds and they start talking how nice it is to be back.

Seems nice to be back Ruby said. No more shots reigning down on us.

No more getting my butt whooped Yang added.

No more wise words of wisdom Blake threw in.

Finally good food and we dont have to do the dishes Weiss piped in.

Come on Weiss isnt there one thing you miss Ruby asked?

I do miss being out there. The feel of advancing and perfecting my style. Weiss said.

The team laughed at the things they shared with their new friend and teacher. When they they finally got done there was a feeling of melaconly, they missed him an they slowly sunk into sleep each going into a dreamland. They woke up the next day and startted making their final preperations for the Vital Festival. 


	2. Chapter 2 The New Enemy Apperas

He finally reached the end of the hallway and there sat his high impact bolt action rifle sword. He reached out and picked it up, he took the sword out of the scabbard it shown dimmly in the fire light. I hope it works the same as it did before he said under his breath. With the rifle-sword behind is back and he picked up a small little black case with a white ensignia and walked back out to his air skid. As he climbed in he looked towards Vale and said ready or not Vale Marty is coming to town. The engines roared to life as he took off towards Vale not knowing what to expect. Marty soon came upon the walls of the city and was met by guards who startted to question him. He sadly apologized and then proceeded to knock them out with the backside of his weapon. He then headed to see his old friend Ozpin to get some more info on what was going on and he needed some money.

The Vital Festival was winding to an end with team RWBY as the most likely to win the whole thing. The team decided that Yang should go into the final round to represent the team. They were heading to get some snacks before the next event when they looked up and saw an all black air ship going all out across the sky. Then it hit the festival the sonic boom of the ship. It knocked out windows sent car alarms off and even threw some people to the ground. Yang wondered what all that was about it wasnt too often that stuff like this happens. What they didnt know was that was the signal for the new threat to start advancing towards the fighting arena to claim a certain dust crystal for their plan and for them to destroy whoever and whatever got in their way.

That was a thing Weiss said trying to sound just like Yang.

Nice try Ice Queen Yang responded but dont you think we should be a little bit concerned?

Naaaawww Ruby chipped in they didnt know being so close and going so fast would do that, just a (air qoutes) mistake.

Blakes stomach growled like a beowolf that made everyone turn their head towards her. She just responded with so what Im a little hungry. Then they headed off. The small troop of cloacked people made their way towrads the center of the festival where their objective was. Surprisingly they had run into no confrontations at all. They turned the final corner when people startted to scream and run away and the cloacked group kept pushing forward until they ran into team JNPR who were having a conversation and were oblivious to the crowd running about. One of the cloacked persons bummed into Nora and didnt say anything at all. With that Nora went ballastic and decided to attack the person. As she approached the dark cloacked figures spread apart to see the person screaming at them.

Hey just who do you think you are bumping into me and not apologizing?

One of the cloacked guys just laughed but was soon hit by Nora's hammer and then she was off to the next person. The rest of the team soon tried to join the fray but were stopped when three shots were fired right at their feet. They looked up and saw one person lower some sort of firearm. He said that Nora and hiscomrade had differences and they would have to settle it out. The person Nora was heading for quickly dodged the hammer and threw Nora back the the person lying in the ground. The person soon got up and opened up his coat a little to reveal an old school axe and nothin g more. He looked at Nora and said now Im serious, I never thought a person that small could pack a punch like that. He stood up and made his way towards Nora,  
where he startted to swing his axe. Nora could only block whilke taking the blows. Finally one of the blows knocked Nora down and her hammer was ripped out of her hands.

Sirens startted to blow warning people that something bad was going on. The leader of the cloacked guys saw that time was of the essence. He tried to hurry his friend up but was given the just one moment look. The big guy took his axe and swung it as hard as he could toward Nora who was now defensless. With one great blow and the air filled with dust the man in the jacket thought that he had destroyed the girl that had layed before him moments ago. Then he noticed something was wrong, he couldnt move. Also he he could see something emerging from the dust, the image of a person standing with dust blew away and there was a person there a guy he and the rest of his troop had never seen before.

Hmmmmm you alright there miss Marty asked? His sword half drawn from the sheath. The portion that was drawn has cut half way through the axe.

Ya Im fine Nora said, not knowing really what else to say.

Good...Good to hear he replied. Now he turned his attention back to the person holding the axe. Marty could see the glyph around the other guys feet.  
He thought it was weird that the others didnt even make an attemp to attack, having them out numbered it seemed out of place.

Got him Weiss said as her and the rest of team RWBY made their way forward.

Marty? is that you Ruby asked? What are you doing here?

Ya its me he replied. I came here when I head the sirens. What brings all of you here?

The same thing Yang spoke up.

Good now what are we going to do with these guys in the coats. I dont think we can let them go with a warning, Marty said.

I think you will one person said. We have a big charge of explosives near the city wall, if you let us go now we wont blow the charge but if you dont well lets say theres gonna be a BOOM.

So it was settled that they would let them go and the enemy would hand over the detenator to the TNT at the city wall. After they where gone from thier sights the teams decided to head for some food as everyone was starving. They walked down the streets chatting a little to each other all the while Marty kept thinking of the patterns that where etched on the coats of the new enemy and fighting style of the one and he couldnt figure out why the others just watched their friend instead of jumoing in. They finally arrived at the resturant when he snapped out of it.

Ill take two bacon chesse burgers, a pizza, three dozen wings and two large drinks Marty ordered.

Everyone looked at him with amazement. No one could eat that all in one setting but soon they were seeing him down everything.  
Thought you liked all that kind of stuff from the woods? Ruby asked.  
Ya but this is soooo much better Marty said. Ive been out there so long I missed all of this. He continued his meal and thought, Looks like I'll be seeing Ozpin again to let him know everything now. What a wild web its gonna weave.

Sorry guys this chapter isnt the greatest. I hope you enjoy it and please comment or review or whatever it is you do. Ill probably take 2-3 days break to write a little bit ahead. Thanks again. 


	3. Chapter 3 Thickening Plot

I got it Marty shouted as he burst through the doors of the cafeteria.

Got what Ruby questioned while taking a drink of milk?

We GOTTA bust that crystal wide open, there's something on the inside. I could almost see it.

WHOA! You are not going to destroy, break, defile that crystal. Its been in the family forever Weiss insisted.

Come on Weiss dont you want to figure out the mystery of it. Oh and help stop the Red Lotus from ruining the world? I'll let you help me crack it open,  
you can show me how far along your precision pierce is. Marty statted.

Team RWBY and their mentor went back to the crystal. They looked around and finally found the spot in which to relase an attack on. Weiss took a stance and then with a powerful thrust the crystal startted to crack a little and then crumble completely. After the dust settled there sat a crimson red shard.  
Ruby in all the excitement ran up and picked it up before Marty could give a warning. She had only picked it up and turned around and startted walking back when she noticed she was getting groggy and everything startted to spin and then blackness. The rest of them watched Ruby fall down but Yang caught her. Yang also noticed a feeling of tiredness but before she also passed out Marty pulled her back.

Hmmm he said to himself, I thought for sure you two had a complete balance of aura. Must mean another complete of something. Marty said as he looked towards the crystal. I'll get it before it really knocks Ruby out.

He picked it up and he could feel the burning like his own aura was being sucked out. Blake had run to get a containment jar that would usually hold dust. Marty flipped the shard over to Weiss and she tossed it to Blake who in the end of the line put it into the jar. The two felt the effects Blake felt less than Weiss did. Noticing this difference Marty startted to hypothosise more as to the meaning of the writings. Little to their knowledege someone had watched the whole thing proceed.

Yang you better get ready for your fight, Marty said as he stopped the thoughts swirling in his head.

Right, the blonde answered and then took off.

Blake and Weiss took their leave as well to go and watch their teammate kick some serious ass. Marty decided also to head for a good seat as well, he wanted to see Yang in a heated combat fight. He threw Ruby over his shoulder and caught up to Weiss and Blake. The match was a good challenge,  
it was Yang V. Charlotte. Charlotte was form the kingdom Mistral, from a town called Patch. She had a bull whip and when she wanted it had extending blades all through it. It was going to be a good match for everyone.

Oh boy this is going to be a very quick match. You better not blink your eyes or it be over Marty said looking at Blake and Weiss.

Why is that Blake asked?

These two are more close combat fighters but Charlotte will go for a choke out. You see that little barrel thing on the end of the whip?

Ya I see it Weiss said so what?

You know how a whip works, well when she cracks it one of the shot will fire causing the whip to really increase in velocity and if she extandes the blades it will cut through her opponet like a knife through butter. But if Yang uses Ember Celica and uses the blast to get her close then Charlotte will have no choice to fire another round to make sure she gets one wrap around Yang and then start the choke out. Charlotte will not have a chance to reload. Marty said keeping totally calm as if he saw how the fight would play out before one person even made a move.

No way Blake and Weiss said in unison.

So your saying Yang has already lost this fight Blake said.

No Yang just has to reach Charlotte before the crack is made. Or dodge the first two strikes. Id say the scales are tipped in Yangs favor for this match but you never know. Marty statted.

The match began and sure enough the fighters never really left the center of the arena. Cracks could be heard from the whip and sending down toward Yang who would dodge them. With this Charlotte had learned where Yang would move and then she startted her real attack. It happened just how Marty predicted but what he hadnt seen was that Yang would still get to Charlotte which would cause her to realease the hold on Yang. Then Yang was on the offensive with a volly of rounds while Charlotte deflected the shots with her bladed whip and while doing this managed to try and attack Yang. It was an impresive sight to see but finally Yang ran out of rounds and when she stopped to reload she felt the whip around her foot and then bang the shot sent her into the stone pillar that the arena had set up. Charlotte brought her whip back to reload herself but all of a sudden all she heard Yang flying toward her with her hair glowing and she knew that she had been beaten and side stepped and then raised her hand and forfeited. Everyone cheered and shouted.

Guess you were right Marty, Yang did have the upper hand Weiss said.

Ya Marty answered but he seen Charlotte move out of the way. This didnt make any sense to him. Charlottle could have easily countered Yangs last attack but why she didnt puzzled him. It made him wonder if she was up to something else.

Everyone met up with Yang to go and celebrate her win and moving one step closer to winning the tournament. Ruby had wakened up and ran to hug her older sister. They decided to go down to local cafe for some drinks and some needed rest. Then the four girls of team RWBY came up with a most devilish plan. After finishing their drinks they unleashed their plan on an unexpecting mentor.

Hey how bout we go out to this kool club I know, its just down the street Yang said.

Oh ya sounds most exciting Weiss agreed , and I want to dance as she looked at Marty.

Ya us too Ruby and Blake added in.

Marty just sat their not knowing what to say. He never been to a club and never even gave dancing any consideration at all. All he could do was sit there with an empty expression. Then the five of them headed down the road towards the club which just happened to be the one Yang frequented a bit. Once they got there the guards quickly let them in knowing what happens you say no to Yang. They listened to music and each of danced with thier mentor and friend who was not as bad at it as he thought. The club finally closed and they startted their little journey back towards team RWBY's quarters. Marty left them with instructions to meet up with him tomorrow for continued training. He then made his way back to the courtyard where he began to do some basic sword exercises while being watched from two sets of eyes. He could feel them and their movements, he recognized the one set belonging to Blake her fannus aura gave off a different feel then the others. He figured he would confront her about it tomorrow while he let the other presence watch but kept his focus on it and then it faded out. He finished up his routine and sat down on a bench to meditate for awhile and then left for his own room. 


	4. Chapter 4 New Concepts

Them sun shone brightly the next day as team RWBY made their way to the usual clearing for training. When they got their though they felt something was off, their mentor was nowhere to be found and there was a slight smell of blood in the air. Then all of a sudden there came a crash from a nearby tree and down came Marty on top of a cloacked person. The team ran over to the comotion and what they found was a bit of a shock since they where new to the whole fighting and destroying something that wasnt Grimm. What they found was that the person under their mentors feet had been waiting to attack them and when Marty showed up they startted attacking him and the attacker had recieved a pretty bad gash to their left side. The girls starred as Marty made his way toward them.

Please dont look at me like that. It was either going to be me or them. Marty statted as he walked past them. Blake can I speak with you for a moment I have something that I need to know he added in. He had already called Ozpin to come and take care of the member of the Red Lotus who lay beaten in the dirt where the two had landed.

Sure she responded.

Wait Marty I have a question Ruby said and before Marty could respond her question was already coming from her mouth. Did you miss this whole kill or be killed fighting? (At this she threw her hands in front of her mouth to stop her from saying more)

Well I kinda did Ruby but I didnt kill them I only wounded. I had to get this from them its a map of some sort. it looks like there is another one of those large crystals and I'm willing to bet that inside is another shard thats what it had to mean by being complete.

So you are training us tobe killers then are you Yang spoke up. Her fire side started to show.

No Im not training you to be killers, I'm training you to know that not every encounter you have will end nicely and sometimes you do have to get a little dirty. I hope you can understand this. Marty shot back at her.

They all understood what had happened and knew more was probably to come. With this new concept in mind they became more determined to get better so they wouldnt have to kill anyone. Ruby believed in this more than anyone else and her movements and attacks became more fluent and more deadly as she would progress. Blake and Marty talked about how she had watched him the prior night and if she felt the presence of the other person. They also talked about her being a fannus and how she and him might take in some 0 dark 30 missions seeing as she could see almost perfectly in the dark.

Blake asked how do you see so well in the dark your not a fannus?

Well its more like thinking really Marty responded. You see since I can change gravity I change it slightly and this lets me make a mental map of whatever building Im in and sense I can sense aura a bit I can see people. Its really like I think my way through the dark and not see through it.

Thats insane that you managed to do something like that Blake responded. With their conversation over Blake took her leave and joined her comrads in training.

Back at Ozpins office things where getting nowheres. The Red Lotus member didnt give any information what so ever. They had been trained to keep their mouths shut. General Ironwood had left to run a search on the picture to check their background. Ozpin tried his usual approach to lighten the mood up but nothing he said had any effect. Finally Ironwood came back with two options; help the kingdoms stop the Red Lotus or be locked up on his air ship. Needless to say the Member was bored and placed next to none other than Roman Torchwick. 


	5. Chapter 5 Arriving in Atlas

The air ship engines whinned down as it came to rest on the personal Schnee dock. The door opened and out stepped four figures each with the look of uneasiness on their face. They continued down the pathway and put their bags into a car waiting for them to take them to what Weiss would call her house but the other three would consider it more of a mansion on top of two other mansions. When they got to the door of it they noticed the big windows and the lawn was ginormous.

Ok listen you guys just let me deal with my father and follow suit Weiss said as she looked at them especially Ruby and Marty.

Gottcha they responded.

Weiss opened the door and everyone entered. Two men dressed in white and gray came walking down from another room both carrying pistols.  
They were looking at some papers, probably mine effecencies or profitability of new mines or other such things. Then two stopped and the man in gray excused himself with a talk to you later nod and proceeded to leave out the door. Weiss hugged her father and told him how the trip had gone and how glad she was that he let her friends stay with her. Everyone introduced themselves, Marty went last and when he shook his hand he reached for the pistol took it out of the holster and fired a blank shot into the air. The shot rang extremely loud and with in seconds there were a multitude of Atlas specials and other guards with all blades and firearms pointed at Marty.

WOW THATS SOME ACOUSTICS YOU GOT THERE Marty yelled after being slightly deaffened.

WHAT WAS THAT FOR Ruby screamed?

You are lucky you are a friend of my daughter or you would be hurting quite a bit right now Weiss's dad spoke.

Sorry Blake Marty siad I know you dont really care for loud noises. Knowing she was a faunus and how Weiss's dad would precieve that he played it off.

Its ok Blake siad catching the hint that was dropped.

I hear that you wanted to see the great crysta of Atlas Weiss's dad asked?

Ya we sure would if it ok with you Ruby responded oh and could you tell your guards to lower their weapons please.

The soldiers holstered their guns and everyone went down another hall to where a huge vault door was. The tumblers could be clicking to the open spot then with a spin of the lock the door unlocked and was pushed in. Everyone stepped inside, the vault was bigger than what was expected. There was adequate lights and a black marble floor and the sounds of their steps echoed and in the middle of all this sat the very crystal they needed to see and break open. Marty walked around it and saw more words in the same language as the other. The words one this one said went something like "the great beings came from both sides to save the same world." After they looked at it some more it was called that dinner was ready and they all departed for the dinning room. The dinning room was emaculate to say the least big windows that looked out into the back yard white curtains that hung from them and a huge table that seemed like a 100 people could sit at. Dinner was prime rib steak with poatatoes and honey glazed carrots. After dinner was done a dessert was offered it was strawberry chesse cake. Marty's mouth startted to water when he saw it coming out, he rationalized how long it had been since he had chesse cake and the thought was too much to bear he had to eat it all, it was a simple as that. Once dessert was over Weiss showed them to their rooms. Weiss, Ruby and Blake would be sharing Weiss's old room while Marty was put into a guest room just down the hall. It was a beautiful room, king size bed and a black walnut dresser. There was a fire place near the outside wall and a reclining chair and a table in front of it. Marty startted a fire while he put his things away and just as he settled into the chair and put his feet up there was a knock on his door. He opened it up and there was Blake and Ruby, they entered and all three went back to the fire place to talk.

So you gonna teach us anything tonight Ruby asked?

Naw not tonight girls Marty statted back. Its been a long day with the trip and I over ate chesse cake and I am still trying to plan out how I want to teach yous this new material. So tonight is a break just to relax and unwind. I mean do you think Yang is training like she should?

Eh she is probably sleeping already or is out partying like there is no tomorrow Blake said.

Right so if she can why cant we?

Marty? Ruby spoke up Blake and I were wondering if you would tell us a story.

W...What a story? About what? Who? Where is this urg coming from? Marty asked.

Oh come on just a tale Blake said. How about one with another one of you team members or (cough cough) first love?

Oh now it comes into the light Marty gave a chuckle. You two would want to know something like that and thats why Weiss isnt here. Well how about one with both of those things will that surfice?

Ruby and Blake both shook their heads and their friend startted with a tale. Her name was Naomi Quartz. She was an amazing woman and every move she made was elegant. She was recruited into the Motosaia week after I was. We sparred a lot against each other and learned all kinds of techniques that our new eyes could do. Our best mission was getting intel from the Atlas 63rd regiment. We would go down to the river in our down time and just lay back against a tree and watch the water flowing and talk about the future and what we would do when the WAR was over. Going to movies and eating out at night was always a precurser to our favorite thing to do at night.

At this both the girls faces turned bright red as they gave a disgusted look at their mentor.

No not that Marty stattted bringing them out of their trance.

Thats some nightmare fuel there Blake said giving a little laugh. Ruby also snickered at this

I mean there was planty of that but its not for you ears to hear of that, Marty said. We would head towards the railroad tracks and listen to the train go by, also thats how our messages would travel and new supplies would come in and sometimes if we were lucky we would get new weapons to use and train with. In the short time we were here we probably mastered 6 different styles. She was the best thing that ever happened to me but it fell apart when the WAR did end and we were torn apart from all other members we lost contact and I never saw her again until that uneventful day which I cant ever unlive or forget.

After the story was over Blake and Ruby said goodnight and stumbled their way due to exhaustion and embarrasment back to their room. They went right to sleep and had dreams of the woman that they had heard tales of. Everyone awoke the next morning to breakfast, they met in the kitchen and just like dinner no expense was sparred. Toast, eggs, pancakes, juice, milk and sausage just to name a few things. After a more than filling breakfast team RWB and Marty went out to the courtyard to meditate and keep their training up there was no time to be rusty. The Marty said that they were going to have an easy day because their training would take place at night.

So we can go into the city then Weiss asked?

Sure you are free to do whatever Marty responded back. I want to see that crystal again and I got to talk your dad into busting it apart.

Thats not gonna happen Weiss said. So who is ready to head into the city do some shopping and site seeing?

Blake and Ruby both shot up at this and went to get ready and before you know it all three were in the car and headed off. 


	6. Chapter 6 Red Lotus Appears

Sorry to make you wait for this chapter. I have to do the whole work thing and it takes most of my time. Thanks for reading and as always feel free to drop a comment.

The car came up the drive around dinner time. The girls came down to the dinner table after bringing what they bought up to their room and put away.  
After dinner was over and the night had finally set in Weiss, Blake and Ruby showed up in front of Marty's room for their training. He explained to them that this part of their training was for their stealth and quietness and that is why he had fired that pistol when they first got their.

I mean you could hear a pin drop in here at night with it being this quiet Marty said as he looked at them. Plus it takes what 7-8 secondds for the specials to get there. You girls have your work cut out for ya.

Oh I see what you did Ruby said.

So your mission is to get to the kitchen where there is a plate full of cookies and bring one back here Marty said as he looked at the three.

The girls tried the best to stay quiet but the clicking of thier heels could be heard from all over the house. They soon realized that the best thing to do was to lose the shoes. the steps became much quieter. They made their first entrance into the kitchen where the teacher had a little trap setup and he was waiting for them.

So you will notice that I have maticulously placed all these pots and pans and each is conected to some thread on the floor. One wrong move and everything will come crashing down Marty said as he sat near the missions end objective.

Well I will be able to see the thread with my eyes being a faunus and all Blake said.

No fair cried Ruby.

Dont worry Ruby I did take that fact into account so to balance things out Blake will have to dodge these forks coming at her, Marty said

Oh come on, I may have been a little over eager. Blake retorted.

The three girls startted tiptoeing around the threads and watching for incoming forks for a certain faunus. They eventually made it to the plate where they each took a cookie and then when they turned around they saw that they had to do the whole thing again. After what seemed like forever they where back at the starting point. Marty suggested that they do another run but this time to bring the rest of the plate. It was just a bit before dawn when the four fighters went into the room to have a snack and enjoy another fire and each others company.

Everyone had returned to their rooms to catch some sleep before breakfast when suddenly they were awaken by the main alarm of intruders. They all ran to the vault where the big crystal was kept, the door had literally been ripped open. When they stepped inside they noticed all the Atlas specials lying unconcious on the floor and then they looked up to where the crystal was held and saw three people in long dark cattle dusters. Marty and Blake saw t he axe the one had in hand and both knew that they were Red Lotus and they were here for the crystal. The other two coated members were about the same height and build, Marty had a quick flash back to two members of the Motosai who looked like them and then quickly flashed out of it. Ruby spoke up first to the intruders.

Ummm excuse me but that doesnt really belong to yo.

The three people turned around and came down to them. They meant business you cut sense it and the tension was starting to build.

Marty spoke up Weiss, Ruby and Blake take the axe weilding man and I will take the other two. Becareful though he will cut you to ribbons without a second thought. Good luck.

Ya you to Weiss said as the team split up. 


	7. Chapter 7 First Fight

Hahahaha looks like I have to take care of the kids Ill be done in no time the big man said as he squared himself up.

You have a name Weiss asked?

Ya its Don and all who hear it become slashed in two he laughed.

Nice to meet you Don Ruby said as she opened up Cresent Rose.

The big axe came down with a thund and craked the tile it landed on. Ruby, Blake and Weiss prepared themselves, the tension was getting stronger and before they really knew it Don was rushing towards them axe already in mid strike. They managed to leap back but just by a few feet and again Don was right after them again. At their next landing Weiss was able to glyph Ruby back aways so she could setup and fire a couple of rounds towards their attacker.  
With the shot raining down Don had to defend and Weiss and Blake could make a move back. With the girls on each of his sides and the rain of bullets done, Don could go back to the attack but before he could do anything Weiss had caught him and Ruby and Blake were coming towards him. Thier regular attacks bounced off the axe he used for defence, and then the glyph broke letting him free. The girls tried to use ICE FLOWERS to slow him down but they to were cut by the big powerful axe weilded by an equally powerful man. Blake watched as Don attacked and then came up with a plan that would hopefully work. She knew that the axe and its weilder could probably cut with her and Ruby's combined attack the SONIC SCYTHE.

Weiss I need you to bind him again with another glyph and then try to force him into a defence with the axe held out Blake said as she moved closer to Ruby.

Got it Weiss yelled.

Ruby get ready for SONIC SCYTHE Blake said to the girl in red.

I ready when you are Ruby responded.

At the signal Weiss caught Don up in a bit more powerful glyph and then added a normal fire attack to force him to defend himself and just like clock work Ruby was already racing towards him at breakneck speed and when Ruby came into contact with Don there was a flash and a slight clink sound was heard and when Ruby touched the ground again so did Don, he fell over in a hump and his axe had been cut in half and the othe remaing parts were fractured beyond useful.

Ruby was the first person to speak, Well Blake that was purr-fect to quote Yang.

No Ruby please dont start quoting Yang I dont think I could take it Blake replied.

Don moaned as he regained himself, he tried to get up and when he tried to walk ahead and suddenly collasped back to the ground. No one had noticed but when Ruby was right in front of him she had fired a shot right at him and beig such a high caliber and close range she had pretty much put his whole entire body through a shock wave on every organ. It wouldnt kill him if he didnt try to keep going on.

Nice going you guys Marty yelled at them but he knew Don might get up and Marty couldnt have that he moved down to where he was laying and tied him up. Then in one bound he was back facing the two other people from the Red Lotus. They each let a spiked ball mace fall to the floor and then they unattached the maces and linked their chains together and with a snap of theirs wrists each chain link had a two sided blade on it. Marty took out his trusty katana Chronos.

Hey thats a different sword Blake said as she took notice of the differences.

Ya it is Blake Marty said as he looked down the barrel of his trusty sword to the pivot point at the end and then looked back up the blade. This is Chronos the first weapon I ever made it is balanced to perfecrtion, bolt turned down to the 256th. I mean Viper was a close second but she is 4 grams heavy on the backside and I cant have that in these fights.

WOW Ruby blurted out as she took in all the weapon stats.

Now lest get down to the business at hand Marty said as he looked at the two strangers.

The two bolted towards the swordsman with bladed chain links clinking along the way trying their hardest to wrap their foe up and cut him to pieces. Unfortunately for them Marty had the semblence of time and as his foes were unaware. When they got into to zone of slow movement as Marty called it he tossed his sword up and with a back flip and a kick to the back of his metallic partner the sword flew downward into the floor catching an open chainlink his foes were connected to. The two were jerked back at the sudden stop then taking the chain in his own hands Marty made them collide head to head.  
After getting back up the two decided to go with their maces instead of trying another move like that again. The spike started glowing all different shades of colors and when they hit the dust would react with the attack. After some sword and mace exchanges Marty was beginging to learn their moves and anticipate their next one. Then he finally caught one and with one quick and powerful slash the one person was cut into two and dissenegrated. Now with one more enemy to go. Marty used a technique that he had perfected to some degree, he called it the KATOTSU. It was more less a really fast thrust and at the end of it he would unleash an explosion round or pierce your heart either way you were a gonner. When he tried this on his new for he didnt realize the plate armor they were wering and when they went flying through the air they crashed into the large white crystal cracking it and eventually it crumbled into a heap. With the new deep forest green shade shining brightly before eveyone the cloacked person snatched it and took off in an unexpected burst of smoke. When the smoke cleared the four fighters noticed that the shard was gone and so was their foe.

Aaaaaawwwww they got away Ruby said.

With the shard too Blake added.

My dad is going to kill us when he sees the crystal destroyed and the place looking like this Weiss stated with what seemed to be tears forming in her eyes.

Its alright everybody Marty said looking back at them. First of all they dont know how the shard works because we still dont know. Secondly we have another member of the Red Lotus to lock up. Thirdly Im glad to see that you can take care of yourselves with this kind of opponent you have learned and trained well.

After the confrentation with Weiss's father and the temporary ban Marty got from the mansion the team decided to head for home the next day. They had new leads to look into and people to get into questioning. They were able though to wath the survillance video of the fight they were in and made jokes about the smallest things like the way their shoe laces looked and hair with other trivial things. Then at last they decided that bed was probably a good idea seeing that they had quite the trip ahead of them. The girls dreamed of getting back to Vale and Beacon. Marty however went through a nightmare with an old friend. 


	8. Chapter 8 Old Memories

Everyone was at the baording gate wiaiting to get back to Vale and Yang. The girls chatted amongst one another about how much fun they had while being at Weiss's house and for showing them around. They watched as Marty came walking up the path they couldnt help but notice how he stumbled a little bit and how he looked kinda rough. As he made it to the girls he opened up a bottle of pain killers and took two of them and then put on a pair of sunglasses.

Sleep well asked Ruby?

Of course he didnt you DUNCE Weiss stated.

Naw I cant say I did Marty said back. I was up with a cold sweat from a nightmare that I had. I think we need to make a quick pit stop before reaching Vale is that ok with yous?

Sure Blake said.

Yaa, I hope its kool Ruby piped up.

Ya it is a pretty neat place. I need to go and see Naomi, its been awhile since I last saw her. That I would like you four to meet her as well along with some of the other Motosai members. Marty said as he looked at the three girls.

They boarded the air ship and Marty gave the coordinates to the pilot, they laughed and said the maps showed no land there just water. Marty reassured them that there was land there. He then phoned Ozpin to have Yang rendezvous with them at the island. Then he settled into a chair and was about to fall asleep when the three girls starred at him with questioning eyes.

Are we really gonna meet Naomi? Ruby asked.

Yup, I think its time you guys met some of your predecessors and I need to get some things from Naomi that I left with her before.

Whose Naomi Weiss comanded?

She is Marty's friend and old flame they supposedly known one another Blake replied smiling slightly.

She was indeed, a great friend and love how I miss her Marty said in a tone of saddness in his voice looking out the window.

So what happened to the two of you asked Weiss not noticing the tear starting to build in her mentors eye?

Well I will tell you when we get there and meet up with Yang. But for now lets enjoy the flight as best we can Marty said with the same sadness as before as he sunk into his chair ready to sleep.

The ship made its way towards the coordinates that they were given and it looked like open water as they started their descent but then in a flash the sky chaged and an island came up on the horizon. The pilots were dumb founded as they approached the runway to land. The door opened and team RWBY was the first four to step out and were met by a man with a white beard.

What is the meaning of this he asked?

We came here to see a woman Weiss said.

No that can not be the case this island is sacred and you can not touch this ground with your feet.

Can I then Ruby asked?

No, No one is allowed to touch it besides leaders of the kingdoms and extremely highly ranked officials.

Weiss startted to step of and something pushed her back against the wall of the air ship with a sudden thump. The old man had used hie aura to push her. Weiss quickly took out Myrtenaster and walked back towrds the door, she passed Ruby and Blake who hadnt moved in fear of the same treatment and when she tried a jab she was again thrown back into the ship with a thud. Now she was good and mad and she grabbed her other two teammates this time and all three startted to touch the ground and block the defending moves of an old man on the peir. Even outnumber three to one the old man was able to keep on par or ahead of the three girls. They did manage to make it to the ground of the pier where the fight continued. Marty walked towards the door and looked on the squirmish going on before him and there was nothing that was disappointing in what he saw. He made his way through the girls and met the old man who suddenly went from a defensive stance to relaxed one.

Oh Marty its great to see you again the old man said as Marty walked up to him with his hand extended.

Ya you too Frank, I see you just as keen as ever Marty replied as they shook hands.

Is Ozpin here yet?

No he is not Im sure he will be here shortly.

Hmmm, well will you please send him up when he does arrive please.

Ya no problem but who are the three girls with you?

Oh they are the new Motosai that Im teaching the fourth member will be with Ozpin. We will be off now.

The four people startted walking towards the center of the Island to what appearred to be a huge dark obelisk surrounded by a fence. The girls starred at it as they continued their approach. When they finally reached the gate that would grant them entrance to the obelisk Marty stopped and put his sword down in one of the cradles right near by. He then told the the rest of them to wait outside til Yang was present aand then they could come in but they needed to also disarm themselves for the ground that they were going to enter was extremely sacred and if they didnt heed this then they would have to face the four masters that defended this island and no one will ever see you again. With that Marty entered the gate and stood in front of the tower.

Nice to see you again Naomi. Its been awhile huh? I know I tell you this everyday but I never met to do that in a thousand years but what were you thinking of listening to Johnny. I miss you Naomi. Wish we could turn the clock back and find happiness together maybe have a kid or two. We could have found a place to settle down and just blend in or take some missions, I dont know I just miss you an aweful lot Naomi. Marty said looking at the tower. He heard a sort of a hum and when he turned around Team RWBY was looking back at him. Well say hello to Naomi.

Hello Ruby said as another gentle breeze blew across.

So will you please tell me and Yang about Naomi and what happened to her? Weiss asked.

Sure Marty said but first let me tell you about this place and its significance.

This island does not exist on any map or navigation device. It is a shine to war heros and leaders of kingdoms. That is why it is sacred and nobdy knows of it except for a few people. There are four people who protect this place are called masters and they are kinda badasses they have skillz that some of you have seen first hand and your head master Ozpin was once a master himself and thats how I met him. As for Naomi she was my love and best friend.  
Her name is here on this obelisk for she is nol onger with us in this plane of existance. I am the one though who killed her.

WHAT was all that could be heard from the four girls.

It was two years after the WAR the Motosai was broken up we were sent on solo missions. On one of these missions I had to protect a faunus who was pretty famous and was a leader in an organization to get equal rights for all faunus. He was giving his speech when three shots rang out, i was able to safely protect the man and had him moved to a safe place under his own protectors while I went out after the shooters. When I caught up to them I could not believe who it was. There was Johnny, Amber and Naomi looking back at me. They had apparently took a mission to kill the same person I was to protect. Johnny and Amber startted to attack and the three of us had a brawl blades sparked, and shot rang and the suddenly a fog bank set in and I lost sight of the three of them but I snuck up on who I thought was Johnny and with a KATOTSU I struck but unfortunatly Namoi had moved in front of Johnny and I accidently hit her and ended her life. The person I loved more than anyone else, the person I wanted to be with. It was over in a second with my own two hands I killed her and everyday from then on I felt the pain. I went totally numb after that I destroyed Amber in blind rage and I know I hit Johnny but he got away. There are eight names on this obelisk, Johnny and me are the only two who are not but Im pretty sure that Johnny has come to pass and his name should be added on. You four will have your names put on this obelisk when it comes your time as well.

After Marty got done with his story one last breeze blew through and Marty looked up as the sun came out from behind the cloouds and a bird could be heard chirpping. Then he walked over to the base of the tower and opened a little door and removed a black case and a necklace with a light blue crystal on the end of it. Then after everyone said their last good-byes to those who had fallen they headed back to the ship to finish their return to Vale. 


	9. Chapter 9 New Power

All the people stepped out of the ship and back onto terra ferma. They had talked about what had happened in Atlas with the crystal and Yang told them that the festival had been temporarily been post poned due to the fact that three members of the Red Lotus had attacked, two were killed and the other one was severly injured and in the hospital. Marty told Ozpin about the inciddent at Atlas and How they had lost the shard to a Red Lotus member. They had a meal before returning to their rooms. Marty had an plan to think about, it could be a major gamble but if it worked right he would truely become the meaning of his old code name that had been given to him.

Ozpin I think we need to talk in private Marty said as Ozpin was walking away. Ill see you four later I will call you to meet me.

Team RWBY each gave acknowledgement as they left for their dorm room.

What is it Marty? Ozpin questioned as they made their way towards his office.

I need to know how good are the scientists these days at completing this syrum that the old Motosai scientists started?

I dont really know but I can have them look at it if you want. Ozpin said as the two of them kept walking.

Ya why dont we try this Marty said as he handed Ozpin the two black boxes that he had.

Ozpin was dumbstruck as he took the boxes. So this was going to be their greatest semblane.

Actually it was going to be the second but because it is kind of different than most it had to be made into two parts but there are some things missing. Im sure of that Marty said. I hope it works out if not I will be without semblances I was born with but I need to risk them to attain this new semblance so I can be more of a use to you and this fight we are now caught up in.

The next week the scientists had finished finalizing the two syrums and Marty went into the surgery. He told Team RWBY to keep up with their training and such and to drop by when they could to see him in the recovery because he did like the idea of laying around in a bed all day doing nothing. They agreed they would and help him when they could. He walked into the registery and was met by the attendant who escorted him to the room so he could get ready for the process that was about to start. Nurses finally came and he was wheeled down the hall to what he hoped was the beginning of something great. Marty layed there for what seemed to be forever then the doctors walked in with a string of nurses behind him. Marty watched as he began to setup two dripbags one had a red liquid the other a black colored liquid then he felt a needle go into his vein and then sleep started to over take him. The last thing he saw was a dark violet liquid starting to fill a third bag.

There goes my semblances he thought and then all went dark.

Ozpin and Team RWBY observed all this from an observatory. They each had worried expressions on their faces not knowing the outcome or how it would affact their friend. They also couldnt rationalize why he would risk his semblances because they had no idea what he would gain in the sucess of the ongoing procedure. Of course general Ironwood was there because Atlas technology was being used. After a couple of hours the doctor walked out and stated that everything went according to plan and it should be a complete sucess. They did warn everyone that Marty might have some blindness for a week or so but nothing too serious. Marty was wheeled out and down the hall back to his room. A nurse came out and handed the bag of the dark violet liquid to General Ironwood, how then promptly left.

OW WHY CANT I SEE Marty yelled.

They said that was going to happen. Ruby replied, But its only going to be a week of blindness.

A WEEK! Marty screamed. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO FOR A WEEK?

You could... Hmmmm... Well... Something will come to light Yang replied.

Im gonna lose my mind. I guess I will be able to hone my hearing sense a little bit and get out early.

Sure they reponded maybe but until then you have to stay here and obey the docotrs orders. 


End file.
